Jamie (The Nut Job)
Jamie is a supporting character of The Nut Job, The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature ''and eats all the food in The Nut Job 3: hyper belly joke. She is voiced by Annick Obonsawin in the first film and Kari Wahlgren in the second film. Appearance She is a groundhog and has brown fur and green eyes. Personality Coming soon! The Nut Job Coming soon! The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature Surly Squirrel is now loved by Liberty Park's Urban wildlife community, and currently overseeing an all-you-can-eat buffet at Maury's Nut Shop. When Maury's Nut Shop is accidentally blown up by Mole after he forgets to cut down pressure from the boiler. Andie takes the opportunity to try getting the animals back to their roots by foraging for food in Liberty Park while Surly and Buddy try to find other food-packed places, but fail each time. Surly and Andie discover Muldoon's plot, and Surly convinces the animals to fight back, which they do successfully, and they manage to sabotage the construction worker's efforts to tear down the park. That night, however, Surly's enjoyment is short-lived when Andie attempts to convince the animals to work hard for food as he believes it can result in disappointment. When the construction workers' foreman tells Muldoon about the animal attacks, he calls an extermination squad led by Gunther to get rid of the animals. When Surly gets caught in one of Gunther's traps, and the animals are pursued by Muldoon's dog, Frankie. Surly and Buddy head out to rescue her while Andie and the rest find a new park. Andie, Jimmy, Johnny, and Jamie find what seems to be a suitable park, but it turns out to be a golf course that almost gets them killed. A doleful Surly returns with Precious and an unconscious Buddy, reuniting with the others in the ruined remains of the nut shop. After Buddy wakes up thanks to Precious giving him licks. Surly leads the animals to take back the park from Muldoon and his followers during the exclusive opening of Libertyland. Muldoon calls Gunther and his team over to capture them, and Surly is the only one left standing. Surly, Mr. Feng and the mices free the animals, and round them up to take back Liberty Park. They manage to overwhelm the humans, destroy all the rides, and attract the attention of the police. Gallery nut-job-3-bros-desktop-background.jpg 1015160-nut-job-gets-cracking-holidays.jpg the-nut-job-2-nutty-by-nature-movie-trailer-large-7.jpg O HQXtoD82zvEUocjk2sMxQZKBIExmVp.jpg The-Nut-Job-10712.jpg Trivia *Her First Voice Actress, Annick Obonsawin also voices Inez from ''Cyberchase. *Her Second Voice Actress, Kari Wahlgren is best known voicing as Mina Monroe from Bunnicula, Celty Sturluson from DRRR!!, Nova from Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!, Tigress from Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness, Chloe Carmichael from The Fairly OddParents, Sakura Kinomoto from Cardcaptor Sakura Movie 2: The Sealed Card and Dorothy Gale from Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz. External Links *http://the-nut-job.wikia.com/wiki/Jamie Category:Movie Heroes Category:Female Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Siblings Category:Animals Category:Supporters Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Fighter Category:Chaotic Good Category:False Antagonist